


Ciò che è morto non muoia mai

by Flo_March



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x05 alternative ending, Episode Fix-it, House Greyjoy, Independence, Iron Islands (Westeros), Spoilers S8, What is Dead May Never Die
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_March/pseuds/Flo_March
Summary: Yara Greyjoy osserva le onde e si abbandona a riflessioni sulla morte, la libertà, la fierezza.«L’unica Greyjoy rimasta. La vita umana era come il mare: non sapevi mai in anticipo cosa avesse in serbo. Il mare dava e toglieva, sapeva essere generoso e implacabile.»





	Ciò che è morto non muoia mai

_ Ciò che è morto non muoia mai. _

Secondo il culto del Dio Abissale, dopo la morte gli uomini venivano accolti nelle sale acquose del suo palazzo sotto l’oceano e allietati per l’eternità dal canto delle sirene. Ma a Yara non importava delle credenze tradizionali: l’unica forza che riconoscesse e venerasse era il mare, di per sé stesso. Dalla riva rocciosa osservava le onde alzarsi e abbassarsi. L’odore di salsedine le riempiva le narici. Presto i pescatori si sarebbero messi all’opera, ma era ancora troppo presto: Yara era sola. Aveva sempre apprezzato la solitudine, però adesso era diverso, adesso non era sola per scelta. L’unica Greyjoy rimasta. La vita umana era come il mare: non sapevi mai in anticipo cosa avesse in serbo. Il mare dava e toglieva, sapeva essere generoso e implacabile.

Suo fratello era morto da uomo del Nord, dando la vita per difendere grande Inverno, e il suo corpo era stato bruciato assieme a quelli degli eroi caduti nella grande battaglia. Dopotutto gli Stark erano la sua famiglia molto più di quanto lo fossero i Greyjoy e Grande Inverno la sua vera casa. Theon aveva smesso di appartenere ai Greyjoy il giorno in cui Eddard Stark lo aveva portato via con sé, ma non aveva mai smesso di essere il suo fratellino. Yara era fiera dell’uomo che era diventato nonostante tutto, coraggioso e impavido. L’onore lo doveva agli Stark, ma la tempra proveniva dalle Isole di Ferro.

_ Ciò che è morto non muoia mai. _

A volte però era bene che ciò che è morto resti tale, come suo zio Euron. Lo aveva ucciso con le sue stesse mani, quel miserabile, ammazzato da una donna nella battaglia di una donna per il trono. Stavolta era venuto il suo turno di ridere, mentre gli conficcava la lama nel petto e assaporava la sua vendetta fino all’ultimo rantolo del bastardo. Non si era tolto quel ghigno sprezzante neanche al momento della morte, ma l’ultima risata era stata la sua: «Chi è il codardo senza cazzo ora, zietto?»

_ Ciò che è morto non muoia mai. _

L’indipendenza delle Isole di Ferro, invece, era qualcosa che doveva durare in eterno. L’aveva ottenuta, finalmente, ed era stata la prima a pretenderla. Dopo la morte della Regina dei Draghi, a cui Yara aveva giurato fedeltà, non avrebbe accettato nessun altro. Con la sua perdita, si perdeva anche ogni giuramento di sottomissione: mai più assoggettati. Questa mossa l’aveva fatta accettare dagli indomiti e bruschi abitanti delle Isole di Ferro, ancora restii ad avere una donna al comando. Ma lei non era una semplice donna, era una guerriera. Quel posto se lo era guadagnato, non con la forza ma con la fiducia. La seconda a chiedere l’indipendenza era stata Sansa Stark, seguita dal principe di Dorne, e presto si era deciso all’unanimità di affrancare tutti i Regni. Ad una condizione: la garanzia della pace. Sarebbe spettato a Brandon Stark, o meglio al Corvo a tre Occhi, vigilare affinché venisse rispettata e fungere da collante. Così Westeros era diventato una comunità di Regni indipendenti, uniti dalla memoria comune.

_ Ciò che è morto non muoia mai. _

Le sue Isole di Ferro avevano una memoria lunga e lei anche di più. Non avrebbe dimenticato chi aveva lottato per la loro libertà, come suo padre Balon e suo fratello Theon. Dovunque egli fosse, restava un figlio del mare e questo niente poteva cancellarlo. Ma mentre le onde spazzavano via ogni cosa e l’acqua era sfuggente, il suo nome sarebbe stato ricordato e con rispetto. Ci avrebbe pensato lei, invitta e ferrea.

_ Ciò che è morto non muoia mai, ma risorga, più duro e più forte. _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho potuto resistere a scrivere qualcosa dal punto di vista della mia adorata Yara, le parole sono sorte da sole e con insistenza. È caparbia, la ragazza! Ho pensato di calarmi nei suoi panni dopo la morte di Theon, dato che nella serie non l’abbiamo vista neanche accennarvi, e di esprimere la mia visione su come avrebbero dovuto svolgersi le cose. Credo spettasse a lei uccidere Euron nella 8x04 e, inoltre, la vera Yara (e quella non lo era, mi dispiace) avrebbe di certo lottato per l’indipendenza delle Isole di Ferro nella 8x05.


End file.
